Vaughn Pryor
Biography & Background My mother Chloe met my father Reed while she was with her family. They were each dropping a sibling off at King's Cross Station. Neither would go on to have magic of their own but each continued to know about the wizarding world. My mother grew up a fair distance from my father. Their only opportunities to meet were when their siblings went away to school and they came home again. Lucky for them there was seven years of it. When my father knew it would be the last time he got to see her he plainly asked if they could see each other more often. They called, wrote and eventually began seeing one another regularly. My father Reed died before he could ever ask my mother to marry him. He was gone before she knew she was carrying his son. My mother began a relationship with another man; Maddox Wilder. A spontaneous relationship which in her grief-stricken state she meant to be temporary. During the course of their relationship when she found out she was pregnant she assumed the child, or me, to be his. When my mother learned the expected due date she knew who my biological father truly was. Her budding relationship with Maddox continued, with him knowing full well my parentage. I was given the name Pryor and raised by two loving parents in my mother and my adoptive father. My younger sister Rhynn came along after Maddox married my mother. She was born with magic, she was flinging things and changing the color of her hair and eyes from the day she was born. She was being tutored years before I ever was. At that time magic was never something I was allowed to learn more about because I had not proven myself. I had yet to shown any signs the way that Rhynn had and no one expected that I ever would. They enrolled me in a muggle school expecting me to be normal. Years went by and I learned to live as Muggles do while Rhynn continued growing in magical talent even learning to ride a broom. Not knowing about magic on the same level as as my mother, half-sister or step-father was unhelpful. Despite my half-sister being magical and having seen signs of magic firsthand themselves they never thought to share it with me. I was ten when my sister Rhynn was eight. She was excellently working my step-father's last nerve with a song she made up on the spot. It was funny to me, he did not agree. He snapped at me for laughing. After he finished scolding me a lamp from the end table almost hit him in the back of his head as it shot threw the window. He yelled at me even more for that. It was not until a year later when the special messenger from Hogwarts came that my step-father even pretended to apologize. Personality & Nature I thought having a father was going to be great the way it looks on tv. Then I learned that mine is dead. My mother waited until I was old enough to understand that death meant not coming back before she told me that Maddox was not my father. It soured our relationship. I no longer felt comfortable calling him dad, papa or anything other than Maddox. Not after I knew there was someone else who should have been in his place. I ended up with a need I cannot fill for the father I did not have. After Rhynn was born my family fell apart, she had magic which changed our entire lives. We lived in a Muggle community, because of her we had to move. She was too little to know or care that she could not use her powers just anywhere. It became a chore of mine when we were younger to keep her from doing something someone might notice. She made me a little more jealous of her every single day. There is almost no limit to what I will do for someone else even if I do not agree with it. I might ask questions and share my feelings. I almost always do what is asked of me. Everyone has the right and the ability to say no, to refuse. I cannot always say that is the best decision. It might make me seem blindly obedient, regardless I believe that everyone deserves their fair shot even if they have failed more in the past than succeeded at earning a first or second chance. Appearance & Looks Based on observation I look like my father. My mother says that my hair looked more like hers when I was younger. It was blonder and less wavy. As I have gotten older my supposedly blonde hair has gotten a lot darker and looks reddish or brown. My eyes are blue unlike hers and she has brilliant green eyes. I have pale skin and light helping of freckles across the center of my face. I like to wear shades of blue and dark colors because I was told my father did the same. Possessions 8⅛" Ash Dragon Heartstring wand. Lego Minifigure. Dictionary. Fleece jacket. Australia Postcard. Relationships My father is a Muggle man by the name of Reed Pryor. My mother is a Muggle woman by the name of Chloe Wilder. My step-father is a Muggle-born man by the name of Maddox Wilder, an Ilvermorny graduate. My half-sister is two years younger than me, her name is Rhynn. Trivia & Tidbits * I am a Pisces; I was born February 25th, 2023. * I am French/English on my mother's side and Welsh on my father's side. *I am nosophobic; I have a fear of contracting a disease. *I can paint, sword-fight, make fudge, and play guitar. *I love calligraphy, Arthurian lore, iguanas, and puns. *I hate favoritism, country music, bees and volcanoes. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Students Category:Name begins with "V" Category:Muggle-Born Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Ash Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:February Birthday Category:Hufflepuff Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Born in Scotland Category:French Category:English Category:Welsh Category:Speaks French Category:Karmagician